Battle Royale
by Koba54
Summary: "C'était vraiment l'horreur. Les Paches avaient définitivement pété les plombs. Ainsi songeait Horo Horo en serrant la crosse de son arme, les tripes nouées. Plusieurs de ses amis étaient déjà morts. Mais lui, il ne comptait pas y passer, ça non!" Réécriture de Battle Royale version Shaman King, léger HoroRen, cadeau de Noël pour Corporal Queen.


**Battle Royale**

__.__

__Cette histoire est un cadeau pour Corporal Queen ! Joyeux Noël ! (En retard, mais j'avais pas internet pendant les vacances, donc...)__

_**Rating : T**_

_**Disclaimer: **Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Cet OS s'inspire largement de Battle Royale, mais je ne reprends pas du tout le déroulement de l'histoire, c'est un scénario bien à moi. _

_**Note 1:** Battle Royale est un roman dystopique de Koushun Takami, dans lequel un régime dictatorial oblige tous les ans une classe de collégiens à participer à un gigantesque jeu de massacre en réel: en gros, ils sont tirés au sort, expédiés dans une île déserte, armés de trucs divers et sont obligés de s'entretuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un seul survivant. Ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement: on leur met des colliers explosifs qu'ils ne peuvent pas enlever et qui leur font exploser la tête s'ils essayent de s'échapper/refusent de participer au jeu/tentent quoi que ce soit contre les examinateurs._

_(Lesdits examinateurs s'amusent d'ailleurs beaucoup et se payent leurs têtes quand ils font des annonces pour donner la liste des perdants)_

_Bref, c'est un roman terrible, et qui pose une question très intéressante: est-ce que vous tueriez vos camarades de classe, votre meilleur ami, votre amoureuse, pour survivre? __Voilà ma source d'inspiration: ça vous brosse un peu l'ambiance qu'il va y avoir._

_**Note 2:** DONC. Il y aura donc des situations pas cool, de la trahison, des meurtres, des armes, du sang, un vague (très trèèès vague) shônen-ai et autres réjouissances. _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

L'atmosphère était saturée de poussière, poisseuse, épaisse, irrespirable. L'air ambiant s'était métamorphosé en chappe de plomb. C'était vraiment l'horreur. Les Paches avaient définitivement pété les plombs. Ainsi songeait Horo Horo en serrant la crosse de son arme, les tripes nouées. Plusieurs de ses amis étaient déjà morts. Mais lui, il ne comptait pas y passer, ça non! Son cœur se serra, mais il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser aux autres.

L'adolescent glissa un œil rapide par la fenêtre, et fut ébloui par le soleil qui irradiait les rues. C'était un décor digne d'un vieux western, avec Clint dans le rôle titre. Ou Henri Fonda. Ou Terrence Hill. Mais pas John Wayne, ça non. Chez John Wayne, il y avait toujours des héros, des méchants, et le bien qui triomphe à la fin. Là... c'était autre chose.

Il poussa un soupir et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Essuyant son front, il s'étonna de ne pas encore s'être effondré sous l'effet de la déshydratation. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas bu? Au moins vingt-quatre heures. Dans sa bouche, sa langue était devenue pâteuse et cartonnée. Et avec l'eau de son corps s'évaporaient aussi les derniers restes de son énergie vitale.

Le découragement le guettait. Il était coincé dans cette piaule minable, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un squatt, avec pour seuls compagnons quelques cartons aplatis, une cannette de bière écrasée (et vide, il avait vérifié, vous pensez bien) et une flaque jaunâtre, déssechée, d'origine douteuse, peut-être du vomi, que la chaleur avait cuit jusqu'à lui ôter son potentiel odorant.

Ce triste lieu était le premier abri à peu près sûr qu'il avait trouvé depuis pas mal de temps. Pas terrible, certes, mais de là, il avait vue sur les rues avoisinantes et sur ce qui approchait. Sans la soif qui lui tailladait la gorge, ajoutée à la faim qui perforait son ventre, il aurait pu tenir là longtemps. Malheureusement, il avait fini ses provisions et, s'il ne se décidait pas à sortir pour se ravitailler, il allait crever là, comme un rat. Mais Horo Horo n'osait pas quitter sa cachette.

Pas tant que l'autre tarée de la gâchette serait dans le coin, prête à le transformer en passoire.

.

Horo Horo se sentait sur le point de défaillir. Les gens ne le croyaient pas quand il disait qu'il ne supportait pas les fortes chaleurs. On le traitait de chochotte, particulièrement ses deux équipiers du Shaman Fight. Mais c'était la stricte vérité. Et à l'heure présente, il se sentait atrocement mal. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se demanda si ses sens tourmentés ne lui jouaient pas des tours lorsqu'il aperçut l'ombre.

Il venait de se relever pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Soudain, un frisson glacial parcourut son échine. Il n'en était pas certain mais... il venait de voir un reflet métallique, là, au coin du mur d'en face! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était elle! La folle psychotique avec sa poupée et son flingue! Il retint sa respiration et continua de scruter la rue déserte, éblouissante sous le soleil.

Il sursauta à nouveau. Là! Elle s'était découpée un bref instant sur la poussière étincelante, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Cela n'avait duré qu'un bref instant, si peu qu'il avait très bien pu se tromper, mais il avait réellement cru voir l'ombre d'une jupe gonflée par un souffle d'air au coin de la rue d'en face. L'angoisse lui étreignit la gorge. S'il avait raison, elle se rapprochait.

Horo Horo se recula dans l'ombre et serra fermement son arme. Il se doutait que Mary finirait par le retrouver: elle n'avait pas cessé de le traquer depuis que tout ça avait commencé. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent autour de sa langue roide. C'était mauvais. Mary tirait bien. Il ne lui avait échappé que par une série de coups de chance, jusque là, et avait prié de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle se lasse. Cette psychopathe. Mais tel un chien de chasse, elle refusait de lâcher sa proie.

Soudain, Horo Horo redressa la tête.

Un bruit. Il avait entendu un bruit.

Le bruit d'une porte qui grince. Celle qu'il avait lui-même fait grincer en pénétrant dans l'immeuble.

_Elle arrive_, pensa-t-il.

Cramponné à son fusil, il s'accroupit et se glissa à quatre pattes à l'autre bout de la pièce. Toujours hors de vue de l'extérieur, il se tenait dès lors suffisamment à l'écart pour que la personne qui pousserait la porte ne le remarque pas tout de suite.

Un autre bruit se fit entendre. Plus proche. Un craquement de bois. Quelqu'un était en train de monter l'escalier. Quelqu'un de léger, de silencieux, de malin, quelqu'un qui ne tenait pas à être repéré. Quelqu'un qui pouvait être une fille, _la _fille, et qui venait sans doute pour lui.

Une minute s'écoula. Horo Horo s'arrêta de respirer. A présent, il pouvait sentir la présence de l'autre derrière la porte fermée. C'était comme si une sonnette d'alarme hurlait à plein régime dans sa tête. Comme s'il voyait déjà la silhouette de son ennemie se détacher de derrière la porte. Elle allait entrer. Horo Horo adressa une courte prière aux esprits de ses ancêtres et se tint prêt à vendre chèrement sa peau.

.

La porte s'ouvrit.

D'un coup. Brutalement. Comme pour une opération commando. Et, ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu, une petite silhouette se tenait derrière...

Horo Horo brandit son fusil, prêt à l'attaque, mais s'arrêta juste à temps.

– Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Silence abasourdi.

– Et toi? cracha l'autre. Je croyais...

Ren poussa un soupir agacé et passa une main sur son front.

Le cœur de Horo Horo, qui s'était momentanément arrêté, se remit à battre. Furieusement. C'était la première fois qu'il croisait un visage ami depuis longtemps.

Ren, manifestement partagé entre déception et soulagement, grommela:

– Je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre...

– Mary?

– Non, sa copine. La rousse.

– Mach.

– Sans doute. Peu importe. J'étais sûr qu'elle se planquait là.

Horo Horo sentit la pression retomber lentement dans ses muscles. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, les jambes en coton.

– On dirait que je t'ai flanqué une belle frousse, en tout cas, fit Ren avec un ricanement supérieur.

Horo Horo eut un petit sourire. Il n'avait aucune honte à l'admettre, c'était vrai. Sacré Ren. Au cas où il aurait douté de ses propres yeux, il avait la preuve que c'était bien son pote, la personne la plus imbuvable qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, qui se tenait devant lui. Y avait qu'un seul mec au monde assez con pour se payer sa tête dans une telle situation, au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Passée l'angoisse, Horo Horo éprouva un mélange d'agacement et de joie.

– Content de te voir, en tout cas.

Ren acquiesça brièvement.

– Ça fait longtempts que tu te planques ici?

– Vingt-quatre heures, environ.

– T'es seul?

– Ouais. Toi aussi?

– Oui. J'ai perdu tout le monde.

Les lèvres d'Horo Horo se plissèrent en une grimace amère.

– Reste pas là, lança-t-il enfin. Entre. Ferme la porte.

Son ami lui obéit et jeta un œil à l'extérieur avant de pousser le battant. Il s'approchait quand soudain, le pressentiment d'un danger imminent figea Horo Horo sur place.

Un hurlement retentit.

– A terre, siffla l'Aïnou.

Ren se coucha au sol à ses côtés.

On entendit un coup, deux coups. Un autre cri.

Lorsque le silence revint, Horo Horo se redressa lentement, partagé entre inquiétude et soulagement. Le bruit venait d'en bas, dans la rue: ce n'était pas eux qui avaient été pris pour cibles.

– C'était qui à ton avis? murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit sombrement Ren. Mais c'était un mec. Un adulte.

– Tu crois?

– Il y a quelques uns des X-Laws qui traînent dans le coin. Je les ai vus.

– Ah ouais?

– Je suis resté avec eux quelques heures avant de les laisser. Ils ont retrouvé Marco mais personne ne sait ce qui est arrivé à Jeanne. Et Lyserg...

– Quoi, Lyserg?

– Ils ont dit qu'il avait été tué.

Horo Horo digéra la nouvelle. Impossible. Ren se foutait de sa gueule. Lyserg...

Il serra les poings et se reprit. Jugula ses sentiments. On y penserait plus tard.

– Et pour Yoh et les autres? Et Chocolove?

– J'étais avec lui mais on a été séparés. Je t'ai dit, j'ai perdu tout le monde. Et toi?

– J'étais avec les Icemen, chuchota Horo Horo. Mais ils les ont eus. Tous les trois.

Il y eut un long silence.

– Et ta sœur? demanda finalement Ren.

Horo Horo avala sa salive, ou du moins, le peu qui lui restait, et secoua la tête.

Ce n'était pas non plus le moment de penser à Pirika. Non, non, non. Il baissa le nez, refusant de regarder Ren, et faillit lui demander ce qu'il en était de sa sœur à lui. Heureusement, il se retint à temps. C'était vrai. Jun avait été dans les premières à mourir.

Une fois de plus, Horo Horo s'étonna de la rapidité avec laquelle les événements s'étaient produits. Il avait suffi de vingt-quatre heures, à peine, pour transformer le village pache en no man's land. Et il n'en avait pas fallu deux pour que les choses tournent mal. Deviennent anarchiques. Pour que la violence dépasse tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

Au début, pourtant, les Paches avaient l'air de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais à peine le coup du départ lancé, ça avait dégénéré. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que tout le monde se prendrait au jeu aussi sérieusement. Horo Horo avait immédiatement compris que ni lui ni ses amis n'étaient de taille face à Hao et ses sbires, qui lui étaient dévoués comme des chiens fidèles. Et de fait, ces derniers avaient tout de suite pris le pouvoir sur les lieux et commencé à décimer tous ceux qui s'opposaient à eux. A présent, Horo Horo avait l'impression d'être un dissident, opposé à un régime tyrannique, en train de prendre le maquis.

Il remarqua que son nouveau compagnon portait un sac à dos et le désigna de la tête:

– C'est quoi?

Sans mot dire, Ren ouvrit son sac et en tira une bouteille d'eau, ainsi que trois boîtes de conserves.

– Ce que j'ai pu récupérer.

A la vue de la bouteille, la soif d'Horo Horo, momentanément oubliée, se rappela brutalement à lui. Son regard brilla, suppliant. Ren le vit et la lui tendit, en lui faisant remarquer d'un ton légèrement aigre qu'il allait falloir faire des économies. Horo Horo s'autorisa quatre gorgées, qui lui parurent meilleures que tous les nectars du monde. Il rendit sa bouteille à Ren avec gratitude et fit taire son corps qui implorait qu'on continue à l'abreuver.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

– Je ne sais pas.

Le silence s'étira, s'épaissit, dura.

Longtemps.

– On ne pourra pas rester là éternellement, souffla Horo Horo.

Sa remarque se perdit dans le vide et les ruminations de Ren.

– En fait, je pensais sortir quand tu es arrivé... tenter ma chance...

Silence.

– Tu crois qu'elles sont encore après nous?

Silence.

– Hao peut pas leur avoir demandé de nous tuer, _nous _en particulier...

– Tu ferais mieux d'économiser ta salive, grommela Ren.

Horo Horo se renfrogna mais nota la justesse de sa remarque.

.

Apparemment, Ren avait décidé de rester avec lui. Il aurait pu choisir de ne pas le faire – oui, ça aurait été nul, indigne, méprisable, mais il aurait pu –, aussi, Horo Horo lui en fut reconnaissant. Les deux garçons restèrent longtemps silencieux, à attendre. Les dents serrées, ils sursautaient au moindre bruit et se tendaient comme des cordes d'arc, prêts à accueillir l'intrus avec toute leur puissance de feu. Mais il n'y eut que des fausses alertes. Et personne ne vint les déloger.

Horo Horo observait son camarade à la dérobée. Ses tempes humides et les cheveux noirs collés sur son front trahissaient sa soif. La rigidité de ses épaules, laissées nues par le costume qu'il portait, révélait la tension qui l'habitait. Son regard fixait le mur d'en face avec sa dureté coutumière, mais un pli d'aigreur s'était installé au coin de sa bouche. Horo Horo se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser. A sa sœur? A leurs amis? Aux sbires de Hao qui les attendaient dehors? A un plan pour s'en sortir, peut-être? Il aurait voulu lui parler, mais il n'osait pas briser le silence qui les entourait. Il se doutait qu'il se ferait encore rabrouer. N'empêche, il était vraiment content d'avoir retrouvé Ren. Quels qu'aient pu être leur différends, c'était quelqu'un d'ingénieux. A eux deux, ils trouveraient une solution. A eux deux, ils auraient une chance de s'en tirer.

.

Finalement, le jour commença à baisser. La lumière aveuglante s'affadit peu à peu. Mais la chaleur, persistante, dura encore. Elle ne tomberait que lorsqu'il ferait nuit noire.

Horo Horo allait dire quelque chose pour faire cesser cette horrible attente, lorsqu'un grésillement sonore le coupa dans son élan. Les hauts-parleurs du village crachotèrent pendant une minute et la voix suramplifiée de Radim envahit l'espace.

– Salut à tous! Chers participants, chers spectateurs, il est à présent vingt-et-une heure, et le moment est venu de vous faire un état des lieux de notre petit jeu! Okay, VOUS ÊTES PRÊTS, BANDES DE LOQUES?

– Comment ce connard peut-il avoir le cœur à plaisanter? cracha Ren.

– J'en sais rien, grogna Horo Horo, aussi furieux que lui. Je crois qu'on s'est tous mépris sur les Paches et sur leurs intentions depuis le début, de toute façon.

– ...TOUT D'ABORD, il est temps de vous faire un récapitulatif des perdants! J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que la petite sainte Maiden est la première sur la liste des morts, aujourd'hui!

– Maiden? hoqueta Horo Horo. Maiden est... morte?

– … Ensuite, Lyserg Diethel a été lui aussi tué en tentant de la protéger! Comme c'était chevaleresque! Dommage qu'il n'ait pas été assez rapide!

– Il va se taire, ce con? gronda Horo Horo, fou de rage.

– Calme-toi et écoute, trancha Ren.

– … Et maintenant, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que... C'EST TOUT POUR AUJOURD'HUI! Deux morts, dites donc, les gars, vous vous ramollissez, là! Perdez pas la main! Voici la liste des survivants: Hao Asakura, Yoh Asakura, Rakist Lasso, McDannel Chocolove, Canna Bismark, Tamao Tamamura, Blocken Meyer, Mathilda Matisse, Marion Fauna, Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui, Johann Faust VIII, Ryû Umemiya...

– Ryû et Choco sont vivants! souffla Horo Horo, empli d'espoir. Et Yoh, Tam et Faust aussi!

– Chut!

– … Meene Montgomery, Marco Maxwell. ET C'EST TOUT! On se retrouve demain pour la suite des infos! D'ici là, battez-vous bien et protégez vos arrières! CIAO!

Le bourdonnement des hauts-parleurs s'estompa et le silence revint, mortel.

Horo Horo attendit que les tremblements de son corps aient cessé pour chuchoter:

– Au moins, on pourra essayer de retrouver Yoh et les autres demain.

.

La nuit tomba tout à fait et, avec elle, les grillons et les estomacs vides commencèrent leur concert.

– J'ai faim, croissa Horo Horo.

– Moi aussi, grogna Ren. On n'a qu'à ouvrir une boîte.

– T'as un ouvre-boîte, au moins?

Ren le fusilla du regard.

– Tu me prends pour un con?

Horo Horo ne put s'empêcher de pouffer bêtement.

– Ben quoi, c'est pas le genre de truc débile qui arrive toujours dans cette situation?

Ren renifla sèchement.

– Pas à moi en tout cas.

Et il tira de son sac l'ouvre-boîte attendu.

Horo Horo leva les yeux au ciel. Quel besoin avait-il de toujours crâner comme ça? Il s'efforçait juste de détendre l'atmosphère! A présent qu'il avait retrouvé un ami, il avait désespérément besoin d'un semblant de sympathie, de rire, de complicité. Il aurait voulu que Chocolove soit là pour sortir une de ses blagues pourries. Il aurait voulu que Yoh soit là pour dire "Tout ira bien". Mais c'était avec Ren qu'il se trouvait, lequel n'était pas tellement réputé pour son sens de l'humour. Avec lui, il fallait être sérieux et concentré en permanence. Rah la la.

Tandis que Ren ouvrait lentement la boîte de litchis qu'il avait choisie dans son attirail, Horo Horo suggéra:

– Tu crois pas qu'on devrait profiter de la nuit pour se tirer d'ici?

– Et pour aller où?

– Je sais pas... chercher les autres... chercher de l'eau...

Ren se servit en fruits et tendit la boîte à son compagnon.

– Moi je pense plutôt qu'on devrait attendre le plus longtemps possible... eh bien quoi?

Horo Horo referma sa bouche.

– C'est toi qui me suggères ça? _Toi?_ Ne rien faire et rester planqués ici comme des rats?

– Non, pas ne rien faire, siffla Ren, agacé. Juste attendre le plus longtemps possible. Plus on restera planqués, moins on courra le risque de se faire tuer bêtement. Notre objectif, c'est Hao, t'as oublié? Laisse ses sous-fiffres se faire descendre. On aura déjà assez de boulot avec leur chef!

– Mais combien de temps on va devoir rester ici? On n'a pratiquement plus rien à boire! On tiendra pas dix heures de plus!

– Sois patient! On ne va pas sortir maintenant. Attendons l'aube. C'est sûrement le moment où les autres dormiront, en plus. Là, tu peux être sûr qu'on a dix mille ennemis qui vont nous guetter dans les coins. Et qu'on finira par se faire avoir.

Horo Horo se laissa convaincre par la logique froide de Ren. Il devait reconnaître que son pragmatisme avait du bon. Reportant son attention sur leur frugal repas, il enfourna un litchi juteux avec délice. Le fruit rond roula sur sa langue. Il le garda longtemps en bouche, savourant sa douceur et sa fraîcheur, jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde. Les deux garçons partagèrent la fin de la boîte, puis Ren avala goulûment quelques gorgées de jus. Horo Horo grimaça à l'idée de boire à la même coupe que lui. Mais ce n'était pas fanchement le moment de faire la fine bouche, aussi, il saisit la boîte et lapa le liquide sucré jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

– Trop bon, souffla-t-il.

Ren hocha la tête.

– Tu as pu dormir, ces derniers temps?

– J'étais planqué ici, donc oui. Pourquoi?

Ren le regarda comme s'il avait affaire à une créature particulièrement stupide.

– Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde qu'on pouvait te débusquer dans ton sommeil?

Horo Horo haussa les épaules.

– Si, mais de toute façon, il faut bien que je dorme. Sinon, je ne pourrais pas être efficace, réactif et je courrais le risque de m'endormir malgré moi.

Ren lui jeta un regard aigu.

– Peu importe. Je propose qu'on fasse des tours de garde. Tu prends le premier, réveille-moi dans trois heures.

– Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

– Parce que moi, j'ai pas dormi depuis vingt-quatre heures.

Horo Horo écarquilla les yeux.

Durant toute l'après-midi, Ren était resté immobile, silencieux et aux aguets. Il ne s'était pas accordé une seule pause, n'avait manifesté aucune inquiétude et avait paru aussi alerte et concentré que d'habitude. C'était absolument incroyable. _Ce mec est un droïde_, pensa Horo Horo. Et il fut conforté dans cette impression lorsque son compagnon d'infortune s'allongea à ses côtés et s'endormit instantanément.

.

Horo Horo, resté éveillé, regarda la nuit s'obscurcir et les étoiles se lever. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à Ren endormi et se sentait étrangement touché à l'idée qu'il avait la responsabilité de sa protection. Il avait rarement l'occasion de le voir ainsi. En l'état de sommeil, son compagnon était fragile, vulnérable, à la merci du premier venu, y compris lui-même. Cela signifiait beaucoup en termes de confiance. Le cœur de Horo Horo pulsa un peu plus vite lorsqu'il prit conscience de sa tâche. Il se redressa et carra les épaules avec fierté.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de montre mais Horo Horo, habitué à sonder la nature, évalua facilement le temps de son quart de surveillance. Et lorsque les trois heures furent passées, il se pencha sur Ren pour le réveiller. Il s'apprêtait à le secouer rudemment, quand soudain, il suspendit son geste: les trais de son ami s'étaient détendus tandis qu'il dormait, offrant à son visage un aspect doux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. La dureté de ses expressions, chassée par le sommeil, avait cédé la place à un velouté presque enfantin. Ren dormait, comme un bébé. Et Horo Horo, mi-ému, mi-moqueur, n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. Il se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit, qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus d'un jour, et songea qu'il pouvait bien s'octroyer un quart supplémentaire. Il se sentait d'attaque! Allez. Comme ça, demain, ce serait au tour de Ren de devoir le remercier!

Tout empli de son accès de générosité, Horo Horo se recala contre son mur et se prépara à veiller encore trois heures de plus...

.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, le jour se levait.

Il fut tiré d'un sommeil délicieux par un juron étouffé.

– Putain de merde!

– Hmf. Quooooii?

– Tu m'as pas réveillé, espèce de con!

– Hein... mais... euh... quoi?

– Tu te rends compte que n'importe qui aurait pu débarquer pendant qu'on roupillait? Putain, qu'est-ce que t'avais pas capté dans "_Réveille-moi dans trois heures"_?

Horo Horo, une fois le choc passé, ne songea même pas à repousser Ren qui le tenait par les épaules et le secouait comme un prunier. Il se souvint de son élan chevaleresque et aussi que... ben qu'il s'était endormi pendant son tour de garde!

Quel con.

Clignant des yeux, il marmonna:

– Je suis désolé. Tu dormais profondément, alors...

– Je dormais? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que...

– Oh ça va, on va bien, personne n'est venu, non?

– C'est pas le problème!

– Non, le problème, c'est qu'à force de gueuler, tu vas rameuter tout le monde!

Cette fois Ren se tut, mouché, et relâcha son ami.

– Crétin, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

D'habitude, Horo Horo laissait couler. "Crétin", "abruti" ou "enfoiré" étaient des mots si fréquents dans la bouche de Ren qu'il n'y faisait même plus attention. Mais cette fois, le ton méprisant assorti à cette insulte le piqua au vif. Furieux et définitivement réveillé, il bondit et empoigna son co-équipier par le col. Ren fut tellement surpris qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

– Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, gronda Horo Horo. T'as intérêt à baisser d'un ton si tu restes avec moi. C'est pas des blagues.

Un éclair passa dans le regard métallique et froid de Ren.

– Des menaces?

– Bien vu.

– Tu te crois en position de me menacer? Toi?

Les doigts de Horo Horo se crispèrent un peu plus sur le tissu de son vêtement.

– Entre autres.

Ren évalua rapidement la détermination de Horo Horo, la glace de son regard et la fermeté de sa poigne. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air... Amusant. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que l'Aïnou leur jouait la comédie. A cet instant, le garçon qui se tenait devant lui n'était plus un rigolo, mais un loup resté trop longtemps enchaîné. Et apparemment, il était le premier à avoir percé sa carapace de bouffon.

– Intéressant, laissa-t-il échapper à voix haute.

Mais Horo Horo le prit comme une nouvelle tentative de dérision et resserra encore sa prise.

– Tu as tort de sous-estimer tout le monde, comme ça. Un jour, ça te perdra.

– Je pense qu'au contraire je suis un des rares participants de ce tournoi à ne pas te sous-estimer.

Horo Horo se figea. Ne trouvant rien à répliquer, il sonda l'œil toujours narquois de son compagnon. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire... Il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas relâché et que ça commençait à devenir étrange. Pourtant, quelque chose l'empêchait d'ouvrir ses doigts pour le laisser filer.

Soudain, la main de Ren se referma sur son poignet.

– Y a quelqu'un, chuchota-t-il. Pousse-toi.

Horo Horo recula et se colla dos au mur. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et l'adrénaline se répandit dans ses veines. Ren se déporta sur le côté pour se placer dans le dos de leur potentiel ennemi. Il échangea un regard avec son compagnon. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

_Ils arrivent_, pensa frénétiquement Horo Horo.

Rien ne se passa.

Le cœur de l'Aïnou battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'on l'entendait à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

Ren relâcha son souffle.

Il ne se passait toujours rien.

.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Horo Horo se faufila vers la porte et regarda par le trou de la serrure.

Personne.

Il l'ouvrit.

Fausse alerte.

.

Bien que le répit procuré par cette nuit de sommeil ait ravivé leurs chamailleries, l'alerte récente leur avait fait passer l'envie de se battre entre eux. Ils firent donc comme si l'incident du réveil n'avait jamais eu lieu. Lorsqu'ils se furent remis de leurs émotions, ils décidèrent tacitement de se restaurer et de s'en aller. Leur bouteille était presque vide et il ne leur restait que peu de provisions. Les réserves de Ren n'étaient pas inépuisables et Horo Horo, lui, n'avait plus rien depuis pas mal de temps. Continuer à se planquer dans cet immeuble ne leur servirait à rien. Ils étaient tous deux équipés d'armes d'assaut, donc ce n'était pas la peine de rester en hauteur, à jouer les snipers. De plus, leurs ennemis ne se montraient pas, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de fuir si l'un d'eux arrivait, et surtout, ils ne feraient rien d'autre qu'attendre dans la peur et se disputer.

Bref, il fallait bouger.

Ren et Horo Horo glissèrent dans la rue comme des ombres et filèrent sous la lueur montante du petit matin. L'opération fut délicate. L'Aïnou se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir tout seul. Même avec quelqu'un pour le couvrir, c'était déjà périlleux: il ne se sentait nulle part en sécurité et croyait voir des ennemis partout. S'il avait été seul, il n'aurait peut-être jamais osé sortir!

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, son sang battait ses veines, son souffle résonnait dans le silence comme un gong. Il avait l'impression de faire autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphant tandis que son compagnon filait devant, avec une discrétion et une efficacité désespérantes.

Soudain Ren stoppa et fit volte-face.

– Héééé! Putain, mais préviens avant de faire ça, chuchota férocement Horo Horo qui avait failli lui rentrer dedans.

– La ferme.

Le sourcil encore plus froncé qu'à l'ordinaire, Ren jeta un œil acéré aux alentours. Un frisson prémonitoire s'empara d'Horo Horo.

Là. Juste en face. L'éclair blond.

– Cours!

Horo Horo entraîna Ren par le bras. Ils entendirent un cri, un bruit précipité. L'Aïnou se retourna un bref instant et vit du coin de l'oeil la furie blonde qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis le début.

– Baisse-toi!

Ren se plia en deux, comme lui, et le tir de Marion les manqua.

Les deux garçons s'enfoncèrent dans les ruelles escarpées, sautant quatre à quatre les marches, zigzaguant dans tous les sens pour empêcher leur ennemie de viser. Ren se retourna à l'angle d'une rue pour faire feu au hasard.

– Raté, gronda-t-il.

– Tu perds ton temps, garde tes munitions!

Ils coururent comme des dératés, suants, soufflants, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au coin d'une rue et se collèrent au mur.

– Elle est encore là, tu crois?

– J'en sais rien. Elle est coriace!

– Chut!

Affolés par un crissement léger, ils s'enfuirent à nouveau.

– Pourquoi... on l'affronte pas... directement... lança Ren essouflé.

– Tu crois... vraiment qu'elle est... seule? Ses copines... traînent dans le coin...

Ils coururent encore, à en perdre haleine. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de changer de direction, priant pour ne pas tomber sur Mathilda ou Canna au coin d'une rue. Les poumons d'Horo Horo étaient sur le point d'exploser lorsque Ren s'arrêta, complètement essoufflé. La respiration sifflante, ils se mirent dos à dos pour être sûrs de pouvoir contrer toute menace.

Horo Horo avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Il sentait le buste de Ren se soulever, erratique, contre le sien. Ses épaules étaient aussi raides que les siennes. La sueur dégoulinait le long de leurs omoplates et coulait dans leurs dos réunis, sans qu'ils sachent précisément à qui telle ou telle goutte appartenait. C'était un contact, humide, poisseux, collant, qui puait la frousse animale et l'adrénaline du combat à plein nez. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Horo Horo et se transmit à Ren.

– Quoi? souffla celui-ci. Qu'est-ce qu'il y...

– COUCHE-TOI!

Les deux garçons plongèrent au sol et évitèrent de justesse un tir d'origine inconnu. Ren regarda avec horreur le col criblé à l'endroit exact où il s'était tenu.

– Qu'est-ce que...

– Ça vient d'en haut! s'écria Horo Horo. Cours!

Il se releva et s'élança, son ami sur les talons. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une venelle sombre et étroite, atterrirent dans une autre rue, puis, une autre, une autre, et encore une autre. Derrière eux, des pas se répercutaient, lointains ou proches, ils n'arrivaient pas à le déterminer à cause de l'écho. Ils croyaient entendre arriver des ennemis de partout. Le soleil était déjà haut. Il n'avaient plus de souffle.

Horo Horo et Ren continuèrent à courir.

.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ren craqua.

– Attends... arrête-toi là.

Il s'engouffra dans une boutique déserte et se rua vers le comptoir. Horo Horo le rejoignit et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

– On l'a semée?

– Sais pas.

Reprenant son souffle, Horo Horo cala sa tête contre le bois du comptoir et passa une langue sèche sur ses lèvres. Ah merde, il avait soif.

Ren s'efforçait lui aussi de reprendre haleine. Les yeux fermés, il tentait de retrouver une respiration normale. Horo Horo observa la petite veine qui battait à sa tempe. Finalement, cette petite course avait eu du bon : ça ne faisait pas de mal de se rendre compte que Ren était humain, lui aussi, de temps en temps. Soudain, les yeux dorés s'ouvrirent et se plantèrent dans les siens.

– J'ai soif.

– Hein?

– C'est toi qui porte le sac.

– Ah... euh oui...

Bafouillant, Horo Horo lui tendit le sac à dos. Ren en tira la bouteille et but une longue et très lente gorgée. Puis il la tendit à son co-équipier qui but à son tour. Cette fois, il n'éprouva aucun malaise en posant ses lèvres sur le goulot, là où Ren venait de boire. Il lui semblait que le goût de sa salive s'était déposé sur le plastique de la bouteille. Mais, cela ne le dérangea pas. Ils étaient au-delà de ça, désormais.

Horo Horo éloigna à regret la bouteille de sa bouche et s'interdit de la finir, malgré sa soif. Pas question d'être celui qui boirait la dernière goutte!

La présence de Ren avait une conséquence à la fois bénéfique et ennuyeuse, c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en compétition avec lui. C'était quelque chose de spécifique à leur relation, quelque chose qu'il n'avait avec aucun de ses autres amis: l'attitude hautaine de son co-équipier parvenait à le faire rougir de son laisser-aller habituel. Malgré lui, aux côtés de Ren, il éprouvait toujours le besoin de se montrer plus sérieux, parce qu'il savait que le Chinois ne serait pas réceptif à sa jovialité. Et surtout, parce qu'il se sentait jugé, il avait envie de paraître sous un meilleur jour. Peut-être qu'en compagnie de Yoh, Manta ou Chocolove, il aurait fini la bouteille sans hésiter ou même réfléchir.

Horo Horo rangea la flasque presque vide et repoussa le sac. Puis il s'assit en tailleur, son arme posée sur ses cuisses. Sa main entoura la crosse du fusil et caressa le matériau poli. Etonnante, la facilité avec laquelle il s'était habitué à son poids. Il se revoyait, en file à côté des autres participants, lorsque les Paches leur avaient remis gravement armes et munitions. Personne n'avait moufté, nul n'avait refusé. Ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas le droit d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs shamaniques. D'ailleurs, tous leurs fantômes gardiens leur avaient été ôtés. Certains avaient paru sceptique, lui le premier. Mais tous avaient accepté le matériel fourni par les prêtres-organisateurs.

Horo Horo se souvint aussi qu'en prenant son fusil, il avait passé la courroie de cuir autour de sa poitrine.

– Tu ferais mieux de la garder à portée de main, avait alors ri Magna, celui qui la lui avait donnée. Si tu te fais attaquer, t'auras jamais le temps de la prendre, dans ton dos! Je donne pas cher de ta peau, si tu pars comme ça!

Le jeune garçon avait alors croisé le regard rusé de Marion, qui se tenait en face de lui et, angoissé, avait tenté de reprendre le flingue. Il s'était empêtré dans la lannière, avait perdu l'équilibre et failli s'étaler dans la poussière. Rouge de honte, il avait vu la jeune fille sourire avec froideur. Dire qu'il la trouvait jolie, avant ça!

A présent, arme au poing, Horo Horo s'était habitué à l'encombrement du long rifle dont il avait hérité. Et aux rares moments où il le lâchait, il se sentait tout nu. Comme un skieur perdu en montagne.

Ren, lui, était équipé d'une sorte de mitraillette légère dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, et d'un revolver, dont il voyait dépasser la crosse à sa ceinture.

Horo Horo se demanda soudain comment son ami avait récupéré cette seconde arme. En principe, chaque participant en avait reçu une, et une seule. Alors... avait-il tué quelq'un pour se la procurer? Le jeune Aïnou serra les mâchoires. Lui-même n'avait encore tué personne. Mais Ren, combien de victimes avait-il faites? Il se souvenait de l'éclat sauvage brillant dans les prunelles de son compagnon lorsqu'il combattait. De la jouissance que les matches lui procuraient. Plus que lui, que Chocolove, Ryû ou Faust, Ren aimait se battre. Se pouvait-il également qu'il prenne plaisir à ce type de combats? Horo Horo n'était pas loin de le supposer.

– Horo Horo, commença alors Ren.

– Ouais?

Son compagnon changea de position, mal à l'aise, et marmonna:

– Merci.

– Pourquoi?

– Ben pour tout à l'heure.

– Ah. Ben... de rien.

C'était vrai. Sans lui, Ren serait mort. Horo Horo se sentit soudain plus léger. Une vague de fierté l'envahit, teintée de satisfaction.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? demanda-t-il, ragaillardi.

– On se repose un peu.

– Ouais, mais après?

– Après... on verra.

.

Ils ne restèrent derrière le comptoir que le temps de s'assurer qu'ils avaient semé leurs poursuivants. Puis, avec précautions, ils rampèrent sur le parquet crasseux pour rejoindre l'arrière-boutique, d'où ils seraient beaucoup moins exposés. Il leur fallut slalomer entre les portants et les fouillis de vêtements traditionnels paches qu'une bagarre avait projettés à terre. Horo Horo espéra ardemment que ceux qui avaient mis cette boutique à sac n'avaient pas emporté tous les stocks de bouteilles d'eau.

Ils parvinrent enfin à leur but et se réfugièrent dans la petite salle encombrée de cartons et de classeurs dégorgeant de factures.

Là, le Saint-Graal les attendait.

– De l'eau... gémit Horo Horo.

Rien qu'un pack de mini-bouteilles d'eau. Mais pour eux, c'était la Fontaine de Jouvence en personne!

Horo Horo se rua sur le pack et s'empara d'une bouteille dont il faillit arracher le bouchon. Il but à long traits et poussa un grognement de soulagement peu élégant. Ren, plus mesuré, abaissa son arme et jeta un œil circulaire aux provisions étalées dans la pièce. Il y avait un sac à dos rempli, un couteau de l'armée, de l'eau, quelques boîtes de haricots rouges, une lampe torche, des piles, un tas de chiffons...

– Horo Horo...

– Quoi?

– Reste sur tes gardes.

– Pourquoi?

Le shaman des glaces reposa sa bouteille vide et parcourut la pièce du regard. Il comprit aussitôt ce que Ren voulait lui dire.

– Il y a déjà quelqu'un, ici.

Au moment où Ren prononçait ces mots, le "quelqu'un" entra dans l'arrière-boutique.

Horo Horo leva son arme. Ren fit de même.

Ils se retinrent.

– Vous...? hoqueta Ryû.

.

oOo

.

Ils partagèrent des rations d'eau tandis que Ryû leur racontait ses aventures.

– Bref, acheva le jeune homme, j'ai été séparé du Boss et de Faust. Et je me suis planqué ici en attendant.

L'ex-voyou glissa une cigarette entre ses lèvres sans l'allumer. Avec son jean noir couvert de poussière, ses bottes élimées, sa clope entre les dents, son chapeau, piqué on ne savait où, et son pistolet-mitraillette glissé dans un holster de fortune, Ryû avait tout de l'authentique pistolero. Il ne lui manquait plus que le foulard sur la nuque. Son regard même avait changé: il s'était fait plus dur, comme celui de Ren, et toute trace de douceur en avait disparu. Une fois de plus, Horo Horo s'étonna de la rapidité avec laquelle la situation avait changé les gens. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait resurgir leur nature profonde.

– Des nouvelles d'autres gens qu'on connaît? demanda finalement le nouveau venu.

Horo Horo et Ren secouèrent la tête.

– Pas depuis le dernier bulletin.

Ryû acquiesça gravement. Un éclat bizarre passa dans son regard.

– J'ai un autre bivouac un peu plus loin, lança-t-il. Je m'étais juste posé ici pour récupérer des vivres. Je vous propose qu'on y aille. Ce sera plus sécurisé.

– Si tu le dis, marmonna Ren. Tu es sûr qu'on n'est pas mieux ici?

– Non, rétorqua Ryû. L'endroit auquel je pense possède deux entrées. Pas comme ici. Si jamais quelqu'un se pointe, là, on est faits comme des rats: on ne peut sortir que par la boutique.

– Il a raison, nota Horo Horo.

Puis il s'étira et sourit tristement:

– Je suis content que tu ailles bien, Ryû!

Ce dernier acquiesça sombrement. Il avait l'air d'en avoir bavé, remarqua Horo Horo. Sa bonne humeur semblait l'avoir définitivement quitté. Son visage avait conservé une gravité d'orage et, depuis qu'ils l'avaient croisé, ils ne l'avaient pas vu sourire une seule fois.

.

La planque de Ryû n'était pas loin. Ils y parvinrent sans peine, après avoir fait main basse sur toutes les réserves d'eau potable de la boutique, ainsi que sur quelques lainages supplémentaires.

– Voilà, c'est ici, décréta enfin Ryû.

Apparemment, leur ami avait élu domicile dans un appartement déserté.

– Pourquoi il fait noir comme ça? grogna Horo Horo.

Le shaman au sabre de bois s'avança le premier.

– C'est rien, je vais faire de la lumière...

L'éclat d'une lampe torche jaillit. Horo Horo recula, ébloui.

– ATTENTION! hurla Ren, derrière lui.

Horo Horo sentit qu'on le bousculait et qu'on le projettait au sol.

– Que...

Un bruit sinistre, qu'il reconnut immédiatement, retentit.

Ahuri, Horo Horo repoussa Ren, qui s'était jeté sur lui, et se redressa, les jambes flageollantes. Il avait peur de comprendre. Il avait peur de se tromper. Il avait...

Non, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Si Ren ne l'avait pas plaqué au sol pour le protéger, il serait mort. On venait de lui tirer dessus. En pleine tête.

– Non... souffla-t-il.

Devant eux, Ryû leur faisait face, le regard terrible. Le canon brillant de son arme était braqué droit sur eux.

.

– Pas toi... ce n'est pas possible...

– Lâchez vos armes, tous les deux. Doucement.

– Ryû...

– Je vous ai dit de lâcher vos armes.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend...

– JE VOUS AI DIT DE LÂCHER VOS ARMES! hurla Ryû. Me regardez pas comme ça! Je n'ai aucune envie de faire ça, mais il le faut! Je dois le faire!

Horo Horo tremblait de tous ses membres. Lentement, il obtempéra et posa son fusil. Ren, un peu plus loin, en fit de même. En repoussant son arme, Horo Horo sentit toute son énergie le quitter. Pas possible que l'aventure se termine comme ça. Pas possible que ce soit Ryû qui...

– Je dois le faire, répéta le jeune homme à la banane, les yeux écarquillés comme par une vague de folie naissante. J'y peux rien... il me faut ces cent mille points...

– Ryû, déconne pas! s'écria Horo Horo. C'est nous! On est tes potes!

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire tragique.

– Il n'y a plus d'amitié qui tienne, Horo Horo. Pas avec le prix à la clef. Je dois gagner. Je suis le plus faible de nous tous. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Il braqua à nouveau son flingue sur l'Aïnou avec un regard enragé que celui-ci ne lui connaissait pas.

– Tout ça pour cette récompense, cracha Ren avec mépris. C'est minable.

– Silence, répliqua Ryû d'une voix atone, visant toujours Horo Horo. Tu te figures que c'est facile, pour moi?

Sans lâcher Ryû du regard, Horo Horo comprit la tactique que Ren tentait de mettre en œuvre. Les choses allaient être serrées. Une goutte de sueur ruissela de manière très désagréable le long de sa tempe et poursuivit son chemin dans son cou. Horo Horo inspira profondément. Se composa un visage.

– Lâche, siffla-t-il.

– Pardon? hoqueta Ryû.

– Lâche, répéta Horo Horo, les dents serrées. Et traître.

Ryû le mit en joue, de nouveau et voulut hurler quelque chose mais Horo Horo ne l'entendit pas. Il se jeta au sol et roula sur le côté. Le tir le manqua de peu. Puis, dans la seconde qui suivit, il entendit deux coups partir. Et lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit une tache sombre s'étaler sur la poitrine de Ryû.

Horo Horo se retourna vivement. Ren, toujours à terre, son second flingue au poing, continuait à viser l'endroit où s'était tenu leur adversaire. Son visage fermé ne manifestait aucune sorte d'émotion.

.

oOo

.

Sans prononcer la moindre parole, Ren s'était empressé de récupérer son arme, son sac et le matériel de Ryû avant de s'en aller. Horo Horo l'avait suivi, trop choqué pour réagir.

Au-dehors, la nuit était tombée. La ville était toujours vide. Leurs souffles se répercutèrent sur les murs écrus tandis qu'ils avançaient à pas de loup dans les rues devenues noires. Horo Horo avait complètement oublié Marion, Mathilda et la bande à Hao en général. Il ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à leur ami, leur pote, leur frère, brandissant son arme contre eux et menaçant de les tuer. Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'il revit ses yeux écarquillés, sa bouche ouverte sur un cri muet, le liquide rouge dégoulinant sur le plancher...

Son estomac se tordit et un vertige le prit.

– Ren...

Son compagnon se retourna pour le voir se plier en deux sous la nausée. Horo Horo hoqueta mais rien ne sortit. Son ventre gargouillait. Il avait froid, la bouche rèche et un goût amer sur les lèvres.

– Je me sens mal... souffla-t-il.

Ren leva les yeux au ciel, revint vers lui et l'aida à se redresser.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

– Sais pas. Mal au ventre... le vertige.

– C'est parce que tu as faim. T'inquiète, t'en mourras pas.

Horo Horo desserra les paupières et jaugea le regard brillant de son ami. Un regard presque affectueux, sans la plus petite once de froideur. Le regard du même type qui, quelques temps plus tôt, avait descendu un pote sans ciller.

_Je ne te comprends pas_, pensa Horo Horo. _Tu m'échappes. Comment peux-tu être aussi versatile?_

– Allez, du nerf, l'encouragea Ren. On mangera quand on sera à l'abri.

Puis, l'arme toujours au poing, il glissa son bras libre autour des aisselles de Horo Horo et l'entraîna avec lui. _Je suis un foutu poids mort_ pour lui, pensa l'Aïnou avec tristesse. Mais la façon dont ils progressaient, en se soutenant mutuellement, lui fit chaud au cœur.

.

– Tiens, ordonna Ren en lui fourrant un paquet de gâteaux entre les mains.

Horo Horo glissa une main tremblante à l'intérieur et enfourna fébrilement le biscuit sec. Il crut défaillir. Les acides de sa bouche devorèrent avidemment la pâte dure et il se retint violemment d'avaler le gâteau tout rond.

Ils avaient trouvé refuge un peu plus loin, dans une échoppe qui vendait tout un tas de goodies paches. Comme les autres boutiques qu'ils avaient visitées, celle-ci semblait avoir reçu la visite d'un troupeau de bisons enragés. La caisse béait, ouverte sur le comptoir. Les vitres avaient été fracassées. Les portants aux couleurs criardes gisaient, enchevêtrés sur le sol, tels les vestiges d'un navire échoué. Une odeur forte imprégnait l'air.

Des tâches sombres d'origine indéterminée maculaient le parquet de bois.

A peine le premier gâteau eut-il franchi la barrière de ses dents que Horo Horo sut qu'il ne pourrait se retenir comme avec l'eau. Et puis, tant pis, il s'en foutait. Il s'enfila le paquet entier.

Ren le laissa faire et ne cessa pas de le fixer durant tout son repas.

Le paquet fini, Horo Horo poussa un profond soupir de contentement. C'était merveilleux. Et en même temps, il avait l'impression d'avoir à peine rassasié son estomac.

– T'en prends pas? esquissa-t-il, soudain gêné de s'être empiffré de cette manière devant son ami.

Ren secoua la tête.

– Pas faim.

Horo Horo vit alors passer la première esquisse de tristesse sur les traits de son ami, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ce fut fugace. Mais il le vit bel et bien.

Ren baissa les yeux sur son arme et grimaça.

– Bordel, proféra-t-il entre ses dents.

Et il se laissa tomber aux côtés de Horo Horo.

Celui-ci ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir craquer. Jusqu'ici, Ren avait fait preuve d'un sang-froid désarmant. Presque inquiétant. Ne sachant que faire, il posa une main maladroite sur son épaule.

– Hé... ça va aller?

Ren tressaillit à son contact et releva subitement la tête. Son expression s'était durcie. Horo Horo eut un mouvement de recul en sentant son souffle caresser son visage.

– Bien sûr que ça va aller. Pourquoi?

– Je sais pas... t'avais l'air... pas bien.

Ren haussa les épaules et Horo Horo s'aperçut qu'il avait toujours la main dessus. Sa paume chauffait à ce contact. Il n'arrivait pas à la retirer.

– En tout cas je t'ai sauvé aussi, fit remarquer Ren, qui s'efforçait de reprendre contenance.

– C'est vrai. Merci.

_Et à quel prix... _compléta mentalement Horo Horo.

Les mots de Ren éveillèrent en lui une vague déception. Non pas qu'il aurait préféré mourir mais... il aurait bien aimé que son ami ne rembourse pas sa dette tout de suite. Qu'il lui soit reconnaissant encore quelques temps. Lui-même lui devait déjà de l'eau, des gâteaux... maintenant la vie. Zut, à la fin. Pour une fois qu'il avait le dessus!

Horo Horo se reprocha immédiatement cette mesquinerie. C'était stupide, ridicule, puéril... Comment pouvait-il penser à de telles choses dans une situation pareille? Il eut soudain honte et se sentit rougir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? marmonna Ren.

Horo Horo le dévisagea. Son ami. Le seul qu'il lui restait, pour l'instant. Le mec qui avait choisi de tuer un pote pour rester avec lui.

En fait, non, leurs comptes n'étaient pas réglés. Il devait infiniment plus à Ren que Ren ne lui devait. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pas plus que ce qu'il avait fait pour le sauver... D'ailleurs, voilà qui soulevait une question intéressante: Ren avait-il tué Ryû parce qu'il n'éprouvait aucun attachement pour lui ou bien l'avait-il fait avec déchirement, et parce qu'il préférait Horo Horo? Pour obtenir une réponse, il lui aurait fallu lire dans les pensées, comme Hao. Mais quelque puisse être la vérité, le jeune Aïnou aurait préféré n'importe quoi plutôt que de survivre au prix d'une telle trahison.

– Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça à Ryû, laissa-t-il échapper.

– Ah bon et qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre?

– Me tuer moi. Choisir de rester avec lui.

– C'est ça.

– Tu aurais pu. Il avait des tas de ressources. Il disait qu'il connaissait des planques. Il était plus résistant que moi. T'aurais peut-être eu plus de chances de t'en sortir en restant avec lui.

Ren garda le silence quelques secondes et sourit.

– Débile.

– Qui, moi?

– Bien sûr. Jamais je n'aurais choisi Ryû.

Le cœur de Horo Horo se mit à battre à tout rompre. Une étrange chaleur se répandit dans ses veines. Que voulait-il dire? Qu'il comptait plus que Ryû pour lui? Ou alors qu'il le considérait comme plus puissant? Horo Horo se souvint du jour où Ren les avait choisis comme équipiers, lui et Chocolove. Il avait paru plutôt satisfait de se retrouver avec eux, alors qu'un peu plus tôt dans la même journée, il les avait copieusement abreuvé de son mépris. Au moment où Yoh s'était mis avec Faust et Ryû, Ren avait passé deux bras autour de leurs épaules pour les serrer contre lui. Une sacré surprise: on ne pouvait pas dire que Ren soit un mec tactile.

Et pourtant, là, il aurait juré que son visage s'était rapproché du sien.

– Je crois que tu te méprends sur mes motivations, chuchota Ren.

Horo Horo cessa de respirer. Le sang bouillonna sous sa peau et un picotement parcourut son échine. Il voulut s'écarter, il n'y parvint pas. Il était tétannisé. Chaque fibre de son corps était à présent tendue à l'extrême, en attente.

– Je me méprends...? réussit-il à articuler.

Le sourire de Ren, rendu plus inquiétant encore par l'obscurité, s'agrandit.

– Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, lui assura-t-il. Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Le timbre de sa voix lui tirait des frissons. C'était terrible. La situation lui échappait. D'ailleurs, elle lui paraissait complètement irréelle. Depuis quelques secondes, une image des "intentions" de Ren se dessinait dans sa tête, mais c'était complètement stupide, il devait être en train de rêver. Au même moment, il fut pris d'un étourdissement et son ventre gargouilla. Il avait encore faim. Il avait toujours soif. Voilà, l'innanition était en train de lui faire péter les plombs. Il délirait, c'était pas possible autrement, sinon, jamais de telles pensées ne lui auraient traversé l'esprit. Et le vertige devait fausser sa vision. Parce qu'il avait de plus en plus l'impression que le visage de Ren se rapprochait, comme pour l'embrasser.

Horo Horo se surprit à désirer que quelque chose se passe, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose qui vienne rompre cet moment de tension. Lui, en tout cas, n'arrivait plus à bouger. Et puis, tout à coup, il fut exaucé: un grésillement brutal résonna dans l'air et les fit sursauter.

.

Ren tourna la tête vers la rue. Les hauts-parleurs de la ville s'étaient remis en marche.

– Hum hum. VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAÎT! Ceci est un message destiné à tous les participants! Il est exactement vingt-deux heures, c'est le moment de vous faire la liste des survivants, bande de baltringues!

Une petite pause.

Horo Horo secoua la tête, doutant de la réalité de ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller après un rêve particulièrement étrange.

– Humpf. Bien. Alors, il semble que deux de nos dernières participantes, Marion Fauna et Mathilda Matisse se soient dé-sis-tées! Hmm. Dommage, mesdemoiselles, moi j'aurais adoré voir l'une de vous gagner... Bref, les candidates sont donc éliminées. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le participant Ryû Umemiya a à son tour été tué par le participant Ren Tao. Joli coup, d'ailleurs!

Oubliant de se réjouir de la défection des deux Hanagumi, Horo Horo reporta son attention sur son camarade. Ren s'était éloigné de lui dès que Radim avait commencé à hurler dans son micro. Avec un soupir, l'Aïnou se redressa, le jambes en coton. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Si l'annonce avait été faite juste cinq minutes plus tard, que se serait-il passé? Son corps en tremblait encore. Et il aurait donné cher, à cet instant, pour pouvoir lire les pensées de Ren et vérifier si celui-ci était aussi troublé que lui.

Pendant ce temps, Radim égrenait les noms, imperturbable:

– Le participant Hao Asakura semble également avoir fait très fort aujourd'hui, puisqu'à lui tout seul, il a tué les participants Marco Maxwell, Meene Montgomery, Rakist Lasso, Canna Bismarck, McDannel Chocolove, Tamao Tamamura et ce pauvre Dr Johann Faust VIII. La liste des survivants se racourcit! Maaaais... attendez! Ce n'est pas tout pour ce soir! Nous venons à l'instant d'apprendre que ledit participant Hao Asakura vient lui-même d'être tué dans un face à face contre son propre frère, Yoh Asakura! Ah... mais il me semble que... oui, hélas, Hao a eu le temps de tuer à son tour Yoh avant de mourir! MAIS C'EST L'HECATOMBE, MA PAROLE!

A ces mots, Horo Horo se figea. Il vit que les épaules de Ren s'étaient tendues, comme les siennes, et sentit un frisson d'excitation lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

Tout ce monde... Hao et Yoh morts... S'il avait bien compté...

Ren se releva lentement et lui fit face.

La voix de Radim envahit à nouveau l'espace.

– Attendez... mais alors... cela signifie que... Non, déjà?

– Pas possible, souffla Horo Horo.

Ren resta de marbre.

.

– On dirait bien que OUI! IL NE RESTE PLUS QUE DEUX PARTICIPANTS ENCORE EN VIE! INCROYABLE! TOUT S'EST DEROULE SI RAPIDEMENT!

Il y eut quelques crachotements et Radim reprit:

– Mais oui, c'est exact! Chers auditeurs, chers spectateurs, et vous chers participants, je vous annonce solennement les noms des deux seuls candidats encore en lice: REN TAO et HOROKEU USUI!

.

Une grimace déforma les traits de Ren. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un cil.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit fini aussi vite, fit-il d'une voix remarquablement froide. Mais... on dirait bien qu'il ne reste que nous deux.

Horo Horo serra les poings et fléchit sur ses appuis.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? riposta-t-il. Il ne doit rester qu'une seule personne pour que le jeu finisse. Tu le sais.

– Oui, je le sais, répondit Ren sur le même ton. Un seul gagnant. Pas d'autre choix.

Horo Horo l'avait vu poser son arme au sol mais il savait qu'il avait toujours son second revolver...

La main de Ren se détendit.

Fusa vers sa ceinture.

Ne trouva rien.

.

Horo Horo brandit le petit calibre et le dirigea droit sur la poitrine de Ren.

Celui-ci se figea, stupéfait.

Un "o" de stupeur remplaça son sourire narquois.

Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de bondir sur l'un ou l'autre de leurs fusils, posés à terre.

– Tu croyais que je te ferais confiance, après t'avoir vu faire avec Ryû? railla Horo Horo.

– Tu...

– Je te l'ai pris quand tu m'as gentiment soutenu jusqu'à cette planque, oui. J'étais sûr que si on se retrouvait plus que tous les deux, tu n'hésiterais pas à te retourner contre moi.

Ren s'efforça de reprendre contenance.

– C'est faux.

– Oh non, je ne crois pas.

– Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?

Horo Horo sourit. Il avait une bonne demi-douzaine de raisons pour cela. Parce que tu joues toujours en solo. Parce que tu ne t'embarrasses pas de sentiments. Parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu as tenté tout à l'heure, mais c'était tout sauf réglo...

Il choisit la plus logique.

– Parce que je te connais. Cette récompense, tu en crèves d'envie. Je le sais. Te renforcer, gagner en puissance, c'est tout ce qui compte pour toi. Et les potes, ça passe après.

– Tu te trompes, protesta Ren.

Mais l'Aïnou secoua la tête.

– Peu importe que je me trompe ou pas...

– Attends...

– … parce que moi, tu vois, j'ai envie de gagner.

Les yeux de Ren s'écarquillèrent et son souffle se bloqua. Horo Horo savoura pendant quelques secondes l'effet produit, l'impuissance de son ami, sa victoire.

Puis il tira.

– Désolé, vieux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

.

oOo

.

Ren écarquilla les yeux et recula sous le choc. Le liquide rouge emplit sa chemise et dégoulina le long de son torse.

– Putain, laissa-t-il échapper. J'y étais presque...

Un silence assourdissant tomba sur le village Pache.

.

.

oOo

.

.

– J'AI GAGNE! hurla Horo Horo. A moi les cent mille points de furyuku!

Une musique de carnaval – ou de cirque, comme on veut –, pleine d'optimisme, de cuivres et de cymbales tressautantes, "tara boum zin zin!", résonna alors dans le village pache déserté. La voix de Radim, amplifiée au maximum, se remit à brailler:

– Cette fois, ça y est! NOTRE GRAND CHEF GOLDOVA-SAMA A LE PLAISIR EXTRÊME DE VOUS ANNONCER LA FIN DE CETTE PARTIE! Le vainqueur a été désigné: USUI HOROKEU! Mais nous tenons à féliciter tous les joueurs pour leur participation! C'était serré!

– Je dirais même plus mon cher Radim, CE FUT UNE SACREE PARTIE! Les enfants, ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas autant amusés au tournoi de paintball annuel du village pache! On devrait franchement pas attendre le prochain Shaman Fight pour organiser ça, qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

– Je plussoie à cent pour cent mon cher Karim! Faudrait se faire ça plus souvent! Par contre, il me semble que la prochaîne fois, il faudra moins radiner sur les rations de survie! J'ai l'impression que les candidats ont été un peu ralentis par le manque d'eau et de provisions... Certains ont même dû piller les magasins pour survivre!

– Oh la la, quelle bande de chochottes! Faut pas exagérer, voyons! Une sardine, un paquet de biscuits et une bouteille de 50 cl par personne, ça suffit pour trois jours, non? C'est du sport! Et puis, nous autres examinateurs, nous avons dû nous débrouiller avec moins que ça durant les premières semaines des qualificatives!

– Aheum. Certes. En attendant, les paris qui se sont clôturés il y a quelques heures vont probablement déchaîner les passions! Tout le monde donnait Hao pour vainqueur, mais vu qu'il a été éliminé à la dernière minute...

– Tout à fait, un renversement des plus inattendu! Par curiosité, tu avais parié, toi?

– Comme tout le monde! RRAAAA, j'avais parié sur Yoh Asakura, moi!

– Eh ben moi j'avais parié sur notre grand gagnant! Ha ha ha! Mon petit protégé! C'est un sacré numéro, j'étais sûr qu'il y arriverait! Il n'a pas fini de nous surprendre dans la suite du Shaman Fight, crois-moi! C'est un loup solitaire, il est prêt à tout pour gagner! Un garçon super! Et moi, JE VAIS ÊTRE RICHE! HA HA HA!

– Ouais, ouais, ouais, ça va, te vente pas trop, hein... Parce que pour la suite du Shaman Fight, quand chacun retrouvera ses pouvoirs...

– Ah mais tu oublies la récompense versée au gagnant! Cent mille points de furyuku lui sont accordés! Voilà qui va sans doute redistribuer les cartes pour les prochains matchs!

– Oui, mais ça fera toujours moins que certains de nos autres concurrents. Je te rappelle que les furyukus réunis de l'équipe Hoshigumi...

– Bah peu importe, je suis sûr que cela fera la différence! En tout cas, maintenant, il va falloir se taper de tout ranger et de nettoyer toute cette peinture partout! Va y en avoir pour des semaines avant de faire partir l'odeur!

– Ha ha ha... et qui sont les blaireaux qui se sont portés volontaires pour ça?

– Y en a pas, alors, ce sont des _volontaires-désignés_! Et tu en fais partie, mon cher Radim!

– QUOI?!

– A noter d'ailleurs que les participants à notre tournoi de paintball sont_ tous cordialement_ invités à nettoyer leur bordel! Ouep, y a pas de raison pour que tout le monde s'y mette pas!

.

oOo

.

Horo Horo, le sourire aux lèvres, posa son revolver sur son épaule et éclata de rire.

– T'as _vraiment_ cru que tu pourrais m'avoir, hein?

Ren ne fit pas un geste pour éponger la peinture qui dégoulinait sur ses vêtements, à hauteur exacte du cœur. Il se contenta de se recomposer un air suffisant et afficha un petit sourire méprisant.

– Fais pas trop le fier, crétin. J'ai pas besoin d'un jeu stupide pour devenir plus fort, moi.

– Ouais... bien sûr... c'est pour ça que t'as essayé de me buter à la fin? Tu peux causer, mais t'aurais pas craché sur les cent mille points, hein?

Ren s'avança alors sans se départir de son sourire et se planta devant son co-équipier. Celui-ci sentit aussitôt son assurance flancher. Le regard doré, aussi aiguisé qu'une lame de rasoir le défia. Horo Horo se souvint des sensations troubles qu'il avaient éprouvées à son côté, du rapprochement qui s'était institué entre eux, de leur complicité rendue plus forte encore par le challenge et la volonté de "survivre"... Le feu lui monta aux joues.

Décidément, il n'était jamais de taille face à Ren. Pas même quand il gagnait. La vie était injuste.

Le sourire moqueur de l'autre s'élargit, comme s'il avait conscience de cette supériorité, de cet étrange pouvoir de fascination qu'il détenait sur lui.

– Je te dis que je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour devenir fort... sussura-t-il. En attendant, je suis plutôt content que ça soit toi qui ait gagné.

– Ah ouais? souffla Horo Horo, tendu.

– Ça renforce notre équipe.

La roublardise faisait étinceler ses yeux.

– Quoi?

– Je t'avais dit que tu te méprenais sur mes intentions. Je n'ai pas menti: je n'aurais jamais choisi Ryû. Donner une chance à une autre équipe de gagner? Et puis quoi, encore?

Horo Horo frissona. Voilà une possibilité à laquelle il n'avait pas songé.

– Vas-y, fais-moi croire que tu avais tout prévu, persifla-t-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Ren s'humecta les lèvres et le toisa.

– Pense ce que tu veux. En ce qui me concerne, je suis satisfait de cette situation.

Alors, sa condescendance entièrement retrouvée, il se détourna de Horo Horo, alla poser son arme sur la table la plus proche, puis il quitta la pièce, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une traînée rouge brillante, aussi sombre que le sang.

Horo Horo resta planté là et se demanda pourquoi son myocarde se tortillait comme ça dans sa poitrine. Ses joues étaient encore brûlantes. Il avait l'atroce impression d'avoir été manipulé de but en blanc.

Et s'il le massacrait, là, tout de suite? Il avait encore le temps de courir après, de l'attaquer par derrière, de lui faire la peau, de bousiller ce petit connard vicieux au sourire supérieur, leurs fantômes gardiens ne leur avaient pas encore été rendus, il avait une chance de se venger _définitivement_, il l'étriperait si bien que le cadavre serait méconnaissable, personne n'en saurait rien et...

– Eh ben... lança alors une voix stupéfaite dans son dos, on dirait qu'il s'est passé de drôles de trucs, entre vous, pendant que j'étais pas là...

Horo Horo pivota sur lui-même, douché.

Derrière lui se tenait Chocolove, les vêtements maculés d'une peinture verte et gluante. Le sourcil levé, l'œil amusé, un sourire gouailleur sur la figure, il arborait l'expression triomphante du journaliste people qui vient de tomber sur un scoop.

– Hein? lâcha stupidement Horo Horo éberlué.

– T'es rouge comme une tomate! s'esclaffa Chocolove.

– Mais tais-toi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes!

– Ha ha ha! Pas la peine de nier! J'ai vu ce que j'ai vu!

– Tu n'as rien vu du tout, espèce de...

– Vous êtes trop mignons, tiens!

Horo Horo, devenu écarlate, ce qui jurait atrocement avec ses cheveux, se prit à rêver que son fusil rempli de peinture soit un vrai, là, tout de suite, juste pour qu'il puisse tuer Chocolove, la plus grande pipelette fouineuse de tous les temps, après sa sœur, et l'empêcher de faire courir d'odieuses rumeurs sur son compte et celui de Ren... peine perdue.

Les poings serrés, Horo Horo continua à démentir sur le chemin du retour.

Quand il aurait récupéré ses cent mille points de récompense, il allait se charger de clouer définitivement le bec de ses deux co-équipiers!

.

F.I.N

.

* * *

><p><em>L'auteur demande humblement pardon à ses lecteurs pour les avoir balladés pendant toute cette nouvelle et pour ce gros foutage de gueule... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai adoré faire ça! ^^<em>

_._


End file.
